The Reactions of Fangirls
by Kiariad
Summary: RemusPOV on what it says in the title. Musings on one of those days when our favourite werewolf has got too much time to think and it shows. Some funny, some sad - all the usual. RLSB don't like don't read, and same series as 'Those Eyes.'


**A/N: this is the first of two Birthday fics for maruaders-and-lily-i-love who's one of my best friends and I love her to peices (and if you like RLSB go read her stuff!!), even though the other isn't quite finished yet - I hate being ill!!**

**tRoF is basically tied to 'Those Eyes' which is my only other published RLSB because the others are... elsewhere. Meaning I'm not so sure. But I'll find them! Eventually.**

**Warnings: boyxboy (duh), fangirls, mild swearing (like, twice?), mildly suggestive themes (very mild), Sirius Black (who gets a warning all his own, even if he has been mercilessly restrained by yours truly in this fic).**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own HP, because if I did, there would be a lot more RemSiri and a lot less Tonks (she's sweet, but she stole Remus!!).**

* * *

Since Sirius oh-so-kindly announced our relationship to the _entire_ school (and by announced, I mean he when in essence jumped my bones in front of the whole school), I have noticed there have been three main reactions, two of which are especially from Sirius' fan club (which is an official club, I might add, thanks to Professor Dumbledore's somewhat obtuse sense of humour).

The Slytherins are mostly repulsed, especially the really fanatical ones. I get more disgusted looks than I have ever had before – and that's saying something. Every time they walk past me, whether Sirius is there or not, it's derisive comments all round, though they are hardly original and can usually be shut up by Sirius jumping me. Which he does frequently, regardless of our company; poor old McGonagall. Oh, the Slytherins can be hurtful and make me want to crawl under the nearest rock. Sometimes my hearts hurts so much that tears spring to my eyes and it feels like there are great iron bars wrapped around my chest that stop me from breathing. I'm so lucky that one look from him sends every fear twirling away into oblivion, with such devotion and – dare I say it – love in those eyes..

He sidetracks me so easily without even being in the room!

...But they are not the reactions that interest me most. No, those – my friends – would be the reactions of the fangirls.

First and foremost, there was the predicted 'OMG*-no-way-WTF**-kill!!' with a definite air of 'ur-going-down-BIATCH' which has yet to do anything but make me laugh. The 'OMG/WTF/BIATCH' effect is often accompanied by glares of a vile nature, poisonous looks and whispers behind my back. I don't know _why_ they whine because they should get over it. Sirius looks both ways, and it's time they accepted that.

(*pet hate of mine, by the way – _what does it mean_?!?)  
(**again – what the hell?)

I would be a bit more... aggravated if I hadn't been there. I know what it's like to hopelessly obsess over my boyfriend (note the possessive pronoun, if you please) because I was there. I watched – a darn sight more subtly than they do, but I watched and I drooled a bit too. Though admittedly, I never threw myself at his feet (which has happened on three separate occasions), or started a supposedly-provocative striptease halfway through a lesson (and let me tell, McGonagall didn't appreciate _that_ either, though Sluggy _may_ have leered a bit), and I've certainly never written him endless love letters that cover our dormitory floor (well, I never _sent_ them – and mine were far more eloquent than they could ever hope to be).

But my point is; I know what it's like to be hopelessly under his spell, though I think most of them are just obsessives, and not actually in love with him. Therefore I do my best not to flaunt our relationship – too bad no-one has explained this to Sirius.

Interestingly enough, it's the Public Displays of Affection that bring about the second reaction; the 'OMG-squee-so-goddamn-cute!!!' reaction. I don't think they really take us seriously, but it doesn't stop them drooling and stalking us whenever they can. To be honest, I get a slight kick out of the squeals of joy they let out every time he pounces.

In fact, I don't just get a kick, I get a nice shiver down my spine and a tingle in my fingers, but I think that may be a direct side-effect of Sirius himself.

We have been followed just about everywhere, and I have had to wrack my brains for every inventive charms I can think of to keep _them_ out – I even hear Amanda Vane is offering four tickets to the Posh Box at the Quidditch World Cup if anyone get her _pictures _(I feel I should add that Sirius thinks we should submit them ourselves since we're 'doing all the _hard work_ – pun intended.' Merlin knows what he'd do left to his own devices). The stalking is extensive and widespread, and I think it might just be fuelling my ego a teensy bit, even if it winds me up far more. Thankfully someone in this relationship is smart enough to keep _them_ physically out.

But I think the above is probably the most wide-spread reaction all around, with the majority of females over the age of thirteen (and that is just not _right,_ I tell you) appearing to be favourable, if a little... absurd.

However, the majority of fangirls aside – and this is just between you and I – they are not the reactions that mean the most. It's the girls who worshipped from the sidelines. Like Ashley from Hufflepuff, who sits next to me in Ancient Runes, and _knew_ she was a cliché when she drew little hearts and 'ADSB' on her notes – and laughed at herself, even though it hurt her inside. Or Rachel – also a Gryffindor, who would sit and angst with me in the library, and was possibly the only other person who knew what I really felt for my Dogstar. The first thing she did when she found out - thich was before most - was wrap me in a hug and say 'I'm glad it's you,' even though there were tears shining in her eyes. This is to name but a few, who were smart, or self-preserving enough to stay away from his influence. These are the people that mean the most to me, apart from Sirius himself, James, Peter and Lily.

Whatever they do - whether I laugh, sniffle, or wince - they keep me entertained.

The reactions of Fangirls.

* * *

**A/N: Lots of other little oneshots to post, somebody poke me about those would you? Love you lots 'Rika!!**

**And review, pleeeaaaaaaaase????**

**(I'll love you forever and ever!)**


End file.
